


Infringed

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Graphic Description, Loss of Virginity(Non-Consensual), Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Pedophilia, Rape, Spitroasting, Violent Sex, non-consensual creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Mali-Landon has Josie in his grasp and Hope tries to save her, only to be caught too.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Infringed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=J12).



> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape, Nonconsensual Touching, and Pedophilia.  
> I would never ever advocate for this in the real world.

“Father.” Clarke said,bowing down to Landon.

“Son.” Mali-Landon said before noticing the girl tied up in the office. The office was locked.

“Who’s she?” Mali-Landon asked.

“That little witch belongs to your son. Her name is Josie.” Clarke replied before untying Josie and ripping all her clothes off so she was completely naked.

“I see, she’s a tasty little thing. I will enjoy her in my son’s place.” Mali-Landon stated before grabbing the girl.

“Landon...please, please help me.” Josie pleaded.

“My son is gone.” Mali-Landon replied before playing with Josie’s nipples and causing her to moan out. His fingers traveled downwards to finger fuck Josie with his son’s fingers. Josie whined out, it felt good but so wrong.

“Cum, my little pet.” He whispered and Josie couldn’t fight her orgasm off any longer and involuntary came around Mali Landon’s skilled fingers. Mali-Landon then rose Josie so she was on all fours.

“You can take her mouth if you wish. You were such a great help.” He said, before plunging his cock roughly into Josie’s pussy and thrust into her hard and rough. He didn’t care much about preparing her, so little drops of blood went around Mali-Landon’s cock.

“Landon...that hurts.” Josie moaned out before Clarke inserted his cock into Josie’s mouth and kept thrusting inside it as Mali Landon roughly fucked Josie’s pussy.

“Landon’s gone, pet.” Mali-Landon said as his balls tightened and he slammed roughly deep into Josie’s pussy, where he left two large loads of cum inside her. Clarke was about to cum inside her mouth when Hope barged in.

“You feel amazing. I look forward to filling your womb with my seed over and over.” Mali-Landon moaned.

“Her family’s known for their twins, if that helps, Father.” Clarke said, moaning as he roughly fuckedJosie’s face.

“Josie!” Hope said, looking at the state of her. Clarke came in Josie’s mouth and removed his cock from her mouth.

“Who’s this girl?” Mali-Landon asked

“Your son’s other girlfriend.” Clarke replied

“What the hell happened to Landon?” Hope fiercely yelled.

“Gone. He fulfilled his mission, Hope.” Clarke replied.

“Yes, I think I will enjoy this one too. Hope, was it? Come here and be a good little pet.”Mali-Landon asked

“Never.” Hope hissed

”She’s a virgin, Father.” Clarke commented

“Oh dear.” Mali-Landon sighed but quickly subdued Hope. He tore off all her clothes, leaving her stark naked.

“If you want your friend to stay alive, you will let me use you.” Mali-Landon whispered and then plunged himself deep inside Hope’s pussy, Hope fighting every inch of the way.

“A maiden, huh? No matter.” Mali-Landon said as he roughly thrust again and again into Hope’s pussy, blood dipping down her legs and covering Mali-Landon’s cock. She silently sobbed until Mali-Landon finally finished inside her, filling her to the brim with his cum.

“The almighty tribrid, at my very mercy.” Mali-Landon said, withdrawing himself. Hope’s pussy was an combined effort of Mali-Landon’s cum and her blood flowing out of it. Mali-Landon had taken her roughly and without warning.  
She silently sobbed. She never pictured losing her virginity like this. Even worse, it was the boy who she was used to giving her gentle caresses, loving embraces, and sweet kisses. The very boy she had been picturing losing it to for months now. It wasn't really him but he had his body.

“Both of these girls will make excellent vessels for my bloodline.” Mali-Landon stated

“If I may, Father, can I use the tribrid? She’s been a feature of my sexual fantasies for months now.” Clarke asked.

“Go right ahead. I will be in the next room, using this one.” Mali-Landon stated, grabbing a naked Josie. Mali-Landon left the room with Josie, pulling her roughly with him.


End file.
